


Uncultured

by froppysexual



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, IruMatsu, They’re lesbians, drv3 - Freeform, god I fucking love them, how do you tag, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: Oh, how peaceful of a day it could’ve been.... had it not been for the bickering couple walking down the paved road.-Aka idk how to write cuz it’s 2 am and I just really love IruMatsu 😎👊





	Uncultured

**Author's Note:**

> I,,,, literally wrote this at 2 am,,,,  
I was thinking about this one conversation a friend and I had once and I just had to write it skshosjdj

“Cotton Candy is obviously the best flavor, Kaediot!” 

Oh, how peaceful of a day it could’ve been.... had it not been for the bickering couple walking down the paved road.

Kaede groaned. This argument was pointless, and even if it wasn’t pointless, Miu was on the wrong side. Cotton candy obviously wasn’t the best flavor. Everyone knew that cookie dough was.

“Miu, I love you, but cookie dough is far superior to cotton candy.” The violet eyed girl looked over at Miu, wanting to see her girlfriends reaction. As expected, she was pissed.

“Cookie fucking dough wasn’t meant to be in an easily melted form, fucker! It was meant to be eaten hard.” She snickered, at what was probably supposed to be a dirty joke. Kaede snorted. “Well cotton candy wasn’t meant to be cold and melty but here we are.” She pointed out.

With a loss of words, Miu huffed and looked away, cheeks puffed and flushed. “Fucking fine. You’re uncultured though.” Miu said as they entered the store.

Kaede shook her head and chuckled. “God this is why I love you.”

Suffice to say they could both agree on one ice cream flavor: coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> God I fucking love them
> 
> Anyways kudos and commeNTS ARE EPIC PLEASE I WANT LOVE UWUWUWUW
> 
> anyWayssssss,,,,,,👁👁 have a nice day


End file.
